User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 30
Entries! We got Entries! 'Shipper: '''How's it hangin' folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and today, we are going to air Ask or Dare, Episode 30! And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! '''Nikki & Nick: '''Hellooooooooooooo Wikia! '''Shipper: '''Well, I checked my message wall, and got 3--count em'--3 submissions for the contest! So wonderful job, Kirbyfan 100, DatBeardyGuy, and Order of the Command Block! You all are great Wikiers! '''Jesse: '"Great?!" OOTCB captured us to make her episode! Doesn't that make you mad?! 'Shipper: '''Had it been a rescue mission, yes. But she was merely following the guidelines of the contest! You can't have and Ask or Dare without darables, can't you? Too bad the police were almost able to do something...BUT THEY DIDN'T! XD '''Ellie: ';-; Not only did my plan fail...but OOTCB made me pay. 'Shipper: '''Yeah, for good reason. And also, it's Nikki's birthday today! She was created on Oct. 15, just a day after the release! Happy b-day, bud! '''Nikki: '''Aw, shut up. ^////////^ '''Shipper: '''But for now, let's get on with THIS show. First dare is from Kirbyfan. Ivor, you are to watch Yokai Watch. '''Ivor: '''Why does this Wikier like T.V. so much? '''Shipper: '''Oh, come on! It's a popular show! You'll like it! Dare #97 '''Ivor: '*in T.V. room* ... 'Nikki: '''You think he's enjoying it? '''Nick: '''Meh... '''Ivor: '*eyes catch fire* MAKE IT STOP! THAT STUPID WATCH IS HEROBRINE SPAWN! AND IT'S RED! I DON'T EVEN LIKE RED! SOMEONE PUT MY EYES OUT! 'Nick: '*sigh* Only because we need you for the next dare.*picks up fire extinguisher* 'Nikki: '''Well, of COURSE he hates the things that areactually POPULAR! (No offense, Kirby) Now, next one is from Lottie. (I call OcelotSlayer Lottie now, if that's okay with you) Now, Ivor,try to have a pleasant conversation with Soren. '''Ivor: '*extinguisher fluid in eyes* What? But he-- 'Nikki: '''NO BUTS! BUTTS ARE FOR SITTING IF NOT FOR STICKING SHARP OBJECTS IN! '''Ivor: '''O_o Your OC is always a little scarier than I'm comfortable with... '''Shipper: '''That's why I love her. Dare #98 '''Soren: '''So...the Witherstorm...was a nice pet... '''Ivor: '''Well...it wouldn't have been made without your command block...so, I guess it's partly your idea. '''Soren: '... 'Ivor: '... 'Soren: '''Awkward? '''Ivor: '''Awkward. '''Nick: '''More awkwardness, coming right up! Did you two know you're shipped?! '''Ivor & Soren: '''O/////////O '''Nikki: '''Correction: they USED to be before Harper came in! Now, she and Ivor are more popular, and maybe even canon. '''Shipper: '''Wait! You mean to tell me--A SHIP BECAME CANON BEFORE JETRA?! '''Nick: '''Shipper, relax! We said MAYBE! '''Shipper: '*eye twitches, then sits down* 'Nick: '''Phew! Now, next dare is Mini P.E.K.K.A's and they want Hadrian and Mevia to go against Em, Nell, and the Gladiators in *dramatic pause* THE WALLS! Dare #99 '''Episode 8 Cast: '*in walls game field* 'Hosts: '*in commentators box* 'Shipper: '''Goooooooooooooooood afternoon! This is Jetrashipper, coming to you live from the commentators box! Funny how things work, since Hadrian and Mevia used to be up here. But now, the fence post pressure plates have-- '''Nick: '''Shipper, that joke is WAY too many episodes old. Just stop. '''Shipper: '''I'LL DECIDE WHAT'S OLD, BOI! But anyways, I'm too lazy and evil to explain the rules, so you'll just have to figure it out on your own. BEGIN! '''Em & Nell: '*start building* 'Gladiators: '*start building* 'Otto: '*starts building* 'Hadrian & Mevia: '*just standing there* Hey! We only have dirt and gravel! 'Nikki: '''Is that so? Well, funny how the universe works! Now, where have I heard that before? '''Hadrian & Mevia: ';-; 'Hosts: '*evilness intensifies* Drop! *drops walls* 'Em: '''Hey! You only gave us 14 seconds! '''Nick: '''So? You just didn't work fast enough! Just look at Otto! '''Otto: '*relaxing in stone brick castle* 'Episode 8 Cast (except Otto): '''O.O '''Nikki: '''Now, kill each other! '''Episode 8 Cast (except Otto): '*blindly charge* 'Otto: '*sipping lemonade* ~Time Skip...again~ 'Episode 8 Cast (except Otto): '*ded* 'Nick: '''And the winner is Otto! '''Otto: '''This is what comes for being the only good Old Builder! '''Harper: '''A-HEM! '''Otto: '''That's a nasty cough you've got there, Harper. Maybe you should get your throat checked. '''Harper: '*facepalm* And the MC:SM fans WONDERED why I left at the end of Episode 8. End of Dares 'Shipper: '''No questions, huh? Oh well. Congrats on the win, Otto. '''Otto: '''I'm good, right? Almost good enough to become a co-host? '''Shipper: '... Nah. *pulls lever* 'Otto: '*falls into trapdoor* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! '''Shipper: '''Hehe, I love that trapdoor. But, that's our show, folks! Remember to keep rollin in those questions and dares! '''Nick: '''And don't forget to keep submitting your episode entries! We LOVE to see how YOU'D run your show! '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wikers! Laters! Category:Blog posts